thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vermin
Vermin is a soldier of the Warriors. He is a pretty heavy brawler. Pessimistic but very loyal, he is an ally who won't disappoint. He is played by Terence Michos and voiced by Joe Lo Truglio. Description Vermin wears jeans, a black leather wristband on his right arm, and no shirt under the gang's vest. Personality Vermin is very pessimistic. He also shows a somewhat joking side. He is also very impulsive, the clearest example in the movie is shown when they're waiting for the train to arrive he goes off with the Lizzies instead of waiting for the other Warriors. In The Film Vermin is one of the six who make it back home, his most important appearances in the movie are in the bodyguard with the Lizzies and the Punks. In The Game In the game, Vermin is a playable character in the Blackout, and the second player's character in Roots, which shows how Cleon and Vermin founded the Warriors after being betrayed by Virgil, the leader of the Destroyers, their former gang. Vermin becomes the mentor of a New Blood named Ash. Later when Ash is jumped and killed by the Destroyers, Vermin becomes furious, begging Cleon to allow him to take revenge. This incedent added more negativism to his already cynical attitude. In The Novel It is difficult to identify a similar gang member in the book, but the most similar one is Bimbo because he is the bearer, as Vermin was expected to be, but Bimbo shows more similarities to Snow. Jailbreak Vermin appears multiple times in Jailbreak, but has no speaking lines. Fighting Ability Vermin shows himself to be a very capable brawler in the rumble with the Punks. In the video game, he has a particularly brutal fighting style. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Stealing Tagging Lock Picking Strength: 5/10 Solid: Resisting Arrest Uncuffing Mugging Stamina: 6/10 Health: 6/10 Rage: 5/10 Quotes *''"Who wants to hide?"'' —On the Warriors colors *''"Those guys were some desperate dudes."'' —After escaping from the Turnbull AC's *''"Thirty's a lot more than eight."'' —On the Orphans numbers *''"Looks like something else showed up."'' —When seeing the Lizzies *''"Are you kidding? Time's what we got plenty of."'' —Response to Rembrandt's advice of refusing the Lizzies *''"Bet he went out swinging."'' —Response to learning of Ajax's capture *''"Are you kidding?"'' —To Mercy after she refused to enter the mens room Trivia *In a deleted scene, Vermin was named the bearer, but he doesn't bear anything in the movie. *The actor who played Vermin in the movie made him funny since he was orginally to be killed by the Lizzies. *In the game Vermin appears in more missions that any other character although he is usually just a tag along or soldier in most. This is proof of his dependabilty as well as showing that he is one of the more capable Warriors in the gang being a better brawler than Fox and Cowboy but not quite as strong as Ajax and Snow or smart as Cleon and Swan. Much like Cochise, he is in the middle in terms of skill. *Like Snow, Vermin is more playable as second player character. He is playable as second player for 7 missions, second only to Snow. Gallery 1225729-007.jpg|Relaxing on the metro mistake-verminrelax1.jpg|Kissing a Lizzie Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers